Imoveon
by mslostnotfound
Summary: How three friends try to handle the pressure of their upcoming separation. More trio friendship than anything else


**Disclaimer: Even if I did have the power to choose what I owned, the first thing on my list would be Ryan Goslings cell phone number not ICarly**

* * *

To say it had been a bad day for Sam would be an understatement. Today was ham taco day in the cafeteria and she had to miss it because she had to study for finals. Principal Franklin had told her if she had an average of a B+ in her classes she would just barely be able to qualify for graduation. It was a huge sacrifice.

Gibby was supposed to sneak her a taco but was apparently "distracted by the ladies" and lost track of time.

On top of that she had a meeting with her tutor after school. She decided to get help from someone she really didn't care about or she would most likely get distracted. Because the session ran late she missed her ride and had to take the city bus where Hugh the Hamster juggling Hobo was performing. No one had the heart to tell him the hamsters were all in his mind for fear of releasing his crazy.

She was used to having to take the bus but the chizzy rain didn't help her mood.

Sam Puckett was not a frequent whiner. A hungry, tired, soaked Sam Puckett is a different story. All she wanted to do was complain to her best friends about how horrible her day was. She made her way to Carlys bedroom and instead of knocking she pushed the door open slightly. There her heart almost stopped. She had a good view of her two best friends about to kiss.

Part of her wanted to run from the scene. She really did not think she could handle seeing this. If she didn't see she could live in denial until they told her the news.

Another part wanted to run into the room and kick and scream until they were far apart from each other. Even though they had mutually broken up a few months ago it was still hard to see Freddie show interest in another girl. What was worse was when it seemed to be that he was becoming interested in the third member of their trio again. Sam wasn't sure she would be able to handle it if the two of them got together.

The part that won out however, was the one that had some sick desire to stay and see what happened. She had to know If she could handle watching this. If she could stand to see them together. She would not stop their happiness though. If it's really what the two of them want she would give them her blessing. No matter what it cost her.

"Whoa there what are you doing?" Carly says as she scoots back on her bed.

"I think it's pretty obvious. Come on Carly" Freddie says as he closes the gap between them again

"No Freddie we can't"

"Why"

"Oh you know why a certain feisty petite blonde whose lips needed to be surgically removed from yours so I could be a part of a conversation" Carly answers as she gets up from the bed to get some space

"That was months ago Carly"

"She's still my best friend and your ex"

"Well you were kind of my ex first"

"You know that doesn't count I was hopped up on hero juice"

"Fine but don't you think we owe it to ourselves to give it a real shot?"

"Freddie" she says softly "Look if we did kiss and feel something I think it would only be a temporary feeling. It could last hours,days, months maybe even years but it would go away eventually. I can't no I refuse to mess a lifetime of friendship with you and Sam on a fleeting feeling."

Sam was conflicted. On one hand it felt good to hear that Carly felt that way but she also felt she was holding her friends back. She got accused of that enough, she had to do something.

"Well that was pretty damn sappy Shay" At the sound of her voice Freddie quickly sat up, panic on his face

"Sam I-" He started

"Sam it's not really what it-" Carly shouted just as frantic. She did not want things to get messed up between them.

Before either could finish their plea Sam put a hand up to quiet them.

"I heard, and saw" she paused to look at Freddie he quickly avoided eye contact "-just about everything."

"Sam I swear I wouldn't-" Carly tries again still not calm but Sam quiets her again

"Look I'm not mad. Well not that mad. The boys a nub and you've always been his dream girl. I get that" she says with a sad smile

"Sam" Carly takes a step closer but Sam steps back. Freddie puts his head down thinking about the mistake he just made.

"No let me finish. Freddie" He looks up "I'm not mad. But I think I'm gonna go so you guys can" The words refuse to leave her mouth. She needed more time to pretend like she could get through this.

"No!" Freddie yells as he sees Sam about to leave the room. He has gotten both girls attention now.

'Look" He starts again this time at a normal volume "I don't even think I really want to kiss Carly, no offense. It's just that were graduating soon and I think its wonking me out a bit. It's supposed to be the official end of our childhood and I don't think I'm ready for that. I wanted to go back to a simpler time and I realized a good amount of my youth was spent pining over you. It somehow made sense that I could essentially stop time if I kissed you. It's so stupid….. " He trails off

"It kinda makes sense" Sam says after minutes of silence. It was hard separating what she wanted to say as a best friend and as an ex girlfriend.

"Sam it could've ruined Everything!" Carly exploded not understanding how Sam could be so calm about this. "It's bad enough were all splitting up for college but I couldn't handle it if we weren't friends at all. I love you guys!" Carly yells full of emotion

"Carly I'm sorry"

"I know you are Freddie. Im freaking out too. I'm so used to having one if not both of you so close and now I'm moving out to New York at the end of the summer. I want to spend as much time as I can with you guys before I don't get to at all for months at a time." Carly starts to tear up

"Don't worry Shay there's Skype and cell phones." Sam says trying to ease the tension

"Yea but you can't steal the majority of my food over the internet"

"Don't worry I'll keep taking enough for Spencer to complain about while I do a year at the community college here" Sam says as she comes over to hug her brunette friend.

"Promise?" Carly looks up at Sam like a child full of hope

"Yea I promise kid. And I'm sure the dork will have invented a teleportation device by then at his scii fi school"

"Its computer engineering"

"It doesn't really matter. The point is we can still be close if we make an effort. This is getting too emotional and chiz for me so can we like group hug and move on." She says as more of a demand then a question.

The three come together and hug for a few minutes before Sam breaks the silence. "Ok and were done. So were moving on and no one needs to go on and on about what happened in here we clear. Now let's go to the studio and watch a movie. I need to see buildings blow up or heads rolling on the ground to get things back to normal.

"Yay. Well not yay to the violence but yay to the friendship! I'll go make us some popcorn and a meat platter for you Sam" with that Carly literally skips out of the room

"That's what momma likes to hear!" Sam yells after her

With just Freddie in the room with her the atmosphere became tense once again. "Well I guess I'll go find a movie. If I want to get a good amount of violence I should pick it out myself." Before she could leave the room Freddie grabs her arm.

"Sam wait I-"

"Freddie look its-"

"No Sam I really need to say this. I wasn't thinking about anything but the moment itself. No consequences or whether or not it was the right thing to do."

"Freddie its fine. Like I said what happened in this room has happened. We all just need to move on" She gives him a nowhere near convincing smile and removes his hand from her arm.

As she walks out of the room she barely hears him whisper "what did I do"

* * *

**A/N **

**I know its been forever and a day since I've posted but this plot bunny just hopped into my brain. The beginning was inspired by that Tori and Beck scene in Tori goes Platinum and the rest just flowed from there. I tried to make it dramatic but I'm a little ehhhhhh about it. Tell me what you think and its officially a one shot so you don't have to worry about waiting for updates.**

**P.S. I usually try to make Carly nice and not a man stealer because as much as I love seddie I hate when shows ruin years of friendship because of a boy/girl. What do you guys think about that kinda situation?**


End file.
